Give me a reason
by KimmiSU
Summary: Ella le estaba dejando, ¿porque? ¿ por quien? No sabia que él... realmente la amaba. su orgullo le estaba cobrando todas con su partida. Cont...


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D yo sólo los manejo en fanfic a mi voluntad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo siento, ambos sabemos que es lo mejor… - Le dijo tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Lo mejor? – Él gritó – ¿Lo mejor para quién?

-Para nosotros – respondió ella con la cabeza baja.

-¿Nosotros? – Él protestó – ¡Es claro que sólo estas pensando en TI!

-Sasuke, yo… - ella estaba a punto de llorar, él lo sabía. La conocía muy bien.

-No… no llores, no ahora. – él odiaba verla llorar – Sakura… ¡Maldita sea, no llores!

Pero sólo provoco que llorara antes de lo que ella esperaba.

¡Y maldita su suerte!

Sasuke Uchiha presumía de ser un tipo malditamente duro. No había nadie que a su pasar no le mirara con respeto. Y eso sólo le daba más seguridad a él, alimentaban su ego y se sentía más jodidamente poderoso de lo que en realidad debía.

Era hijo de una buena familia. Al menos tenia lo último en cuanto a caprichos se refería. Y a pesar de eso, su manera de vestir era como a él se le pegaba la gana. No tenía un estilo propio, pero ahí estaba él, por las calles caminando tal altivamente como diciéndole al mundo: _"Soy Sasuke Uchiha, mírenme"_ Era el primero en tener lo mejor de lo mejor entre todos y lo había recalcado al haber conseguido que la chica en la que había puesto los ojos se enamorara de él y mejor aun, saliera con él.

Sakura Haruno, era una simple chica normal. Estudiosa, hija de una familia económicamente normal, linda, tímida y tan linda que él… él se había enamorado de ella tan sólo verla.

Ella junto con su familia se habían trasladado a Konoha y ella tuvo que empezar la preparatoria en su escuela. En la escuela donde él era el rey.

Él la vio, ella tímidamente lo vio pero no quiso reconocer que esa mirada le había impactado. La mirada de Sasuke Uchiha, tan profunda, tan misteriosa, tan… tan él. Entonces esa noche tardo en conseguir el sueño por pensar en él. Y cuando lo veía pensaba: _¡Mírame!_

Y el ya la miraba y pensaba: _"Sé mía"_. Pero no lo decía porque, porque… no sabía por qué. Por primera vez sintió miedo de ser rechazado.

Él ya había salido con muchas chicas y se había acostado con algunas otras. Porque ninguna chica se le resistía. Nadie podía contra la mirada del Uchiha, esa mirada que te hacía pensar en muchas cosas, lujuriosas sobre todo.

Y ahí estaba ella, aparentemente la primera inmune a su mirada.

¡Dios! Él podía tener a cualquier chica sin necesidad de esforzarse, con solo tronar sus dedos, cualquier chica estaría con él. Cualquier chica normal, al menos. Pero a él no le importaba eso, la quería a ella.

¡Y joder! se había enamorado de ella pero nunca lo diría. Aunque su corazón y mente le gritaban: "¡_Ahí está, mírala… acepta que la amas… no es deseo, esta vez no es sólo deseo… LA AMAS! _Y él no escuchaba.

Pero entonces ella le miró con esos enormes ojos jade y su corazón latió desbocado.

-La amo – aceptó esa noche cuando mientras tenía sexo con la chica en turno recordó esos ojos.

Y todo estuvo perdido para él, porque se sintió débil, propenso, enamorado. Y se propuso a si mismo hacer que ella lo amara con la misma intensidad. Su vida llena de libertades, sin preocupaciones, se convirtió en una vida llena de ella y su único propósito era amarla siempre.

Pero no sabía que ella ya lo amaba, desde que lo sorprendió mirándola. Y él día que menos pensó, se acercó a ella, a donde desayunaba, sola…

-Hola – dijo sonriéndole tan sexymente que ella se sonrojó.

-Ho… hola.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-¿Por qué no? – dijo ella tratando de sonreír despreocupada.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y supo bajo ese árbol de cerezos donde estaban sentados que quería estar con ella siempre.

Y ella supo que su vida no volvería a ser igual.

De los 2, sólo ella había tenido la razón. Su vida no volvió a ser igual. Y él… él se equivoco, porque… porque por más que quiso estar con ella siempre no pudo. Él había fallado y lo peor era que ¡no sabía en qué!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Soy nueva en está página, pero con un poquito de experiencia! Mi primer fic y lemmon jaja

Realmente espero hacerlo bien.

Ok, por cuestiones de tiempo la introducción es corta, lo sé Pero se pondrá mejor, os lo aseguro (:

Kimmi ~.~


End file.
